A New beginning
by CoverGirlRusher
Summary: This is a story about a shy but a normal girl who get bullying.Her whole life change when 4 boy come into her high school. How they will treat her?What will happen when she fall in love in Kendall?
1. New kids

** MENDED VERSION !**

Hello! :)

You wonder who I am?Well..

My name is Kara.I'm 17.I'm in high school.I'm not a popular kid in the school.I'm just a little shy and quiet.I have a best friend her name is Lesley. We love each other and she always stands up for me,when im with her I can't shut up :P We always help to each other no matter what comes around the corner. She's beside me even if I being bullied.I really love Lacey because if she didn't help me trough everything I don't know where would I be...

That's all that you have to know about me .:)

* * *

We are sitting on English lesson with Lesley.I love this subject but today I feel really down,I just wait to the ring to bell and we can go out from this class.

My english teacher always defends me.I like him and he's a really good teacher.I love his classes, those times where I can forget about my problems,its like everything would be perfect ,but unfortunately not.

Lacey:So what we gonna do after school?

Kara: I was wondering if we could go to watch a movie?Cause there's a movie that I really want to see are you in?

Lacey:Than we're going to watch a movie. - She smiles.

Kara: Super!

Lacey:We only have 3 more lessons then we can go straight to the cinema or you want to go home before the movie?

Kara: Yes cause I forget to tell mom that we are hanging out till night and if I don't tell her she will be worried.

Lacey: Okay then.

Teacher:Girls please pay attention!OR you get in trouble.

You two stay quiet after a few minutes the classroom door opened. You looked up to saw 4 cute guy,who you didn't seem before here so you guessed they're new.

Teacher:Finally you arrived, today your first day so you don't get detention but next time be here on time!Understand? - He asks nicely. They said yes sir!

Teacher:So tell the class your names.

"Hi I'm Logan" the short one with black hair said.

"I'm James "told the one who have brown hair and man he was tall.

"I'm Carlos "the Latino said.

"And I'm Kendall ". - He said as smiled

Teacher:Okay now please take a sit and we would continue the lesson if you don't mind.

You stared at them and a big smile appeared on your face. They sat down and to your lucky they sat in your right. Kendall sat next to you.

He looked at you as you turned your head away hoping that he didn't notice but you were wrong.

Kendall: Hi beatiful!I got you blushing ha? He said laughing

Kara: Nooo you're.. not.. - you tried to said

Kendall: Nice to meet you what's your name?

Kara: ..my name is Kara - You said quietly

NEW STORY! Hope you like :)


	2. Only a usual day

Kendall:You've got a pretty name!

You say thanks and then continue listen the teacher,no matter how badly you wanted to get out ,you can't.

You feel Lacey nudge you.

You turn to your left and look towards Lacey

Kara:What was that for?

Lacey: You should try act a bit more normal around him,he seems a really nice guy.

Kara:You know how I act when it's come to meet new people especially when they're cute so..

Lacey:Okay I get it!I just said. - She said smiling.

Kara: Do you think maybe I get a... you were interrupt by someone shouting:She's a LOSER! And with that the class starts laughing at you.

You tried every time pretend that it didn't hurt you at all but deep inside it's really hurted.

Lacey: It's okay!Didn't believe what they say?Please for me!

She said hugging you,she knew how badly you felt when they bullied you.

You nod as you look down at your desk.

YOu tries your best to not cry.

Luckily the ring belled and you immediately stood up and run to the girl's wc ,trew your bag to the floor and you quickly closed in one of the stall and break down. You just couldn't hold back your tears anymore.


	3. You're MY Cover Girl

They would do this everyday but when you went to school you hoped everyday that maybe this day they wouldn't do it. It shows that you're wrong. You don't know why they didn't like you but fact is that they had a influence on all the other students which is why they all pretend they hate you. Hell, you would probably do the same.

Suddenly you hear a knock on the door and a soft voice of a boy.

"Are you in there? Kara? Can I come in?"- You think about it for a few seconds but you decide since it couldn't get worse.

"Yeah" you say barely audible for him. The door opens and you see the Kendall and the boys .

They all have a sympathetic look on their faces.

Aww Kara - Kendall say he looks at you and sees it that tear drops are rolling down on your face.

He kneeling down in front of you as you sitting on the wc he pulls you into a tight hug,as you emraced him.

Why are you here?You didn't hear them?I'm a **LOSER**! You say with tears in your eyes.

Firstly you're not a loser got it? You're our CoverGirl!And secondly don't dare say this again like ever! Alright?-Logan say.

"Do they do this all the time." he asks again.

You only nod your head. "Well we're here now. You're not alone anymore. He say with a smile.

"Thanks you're so nice with me" you say quietly.

YOu don't need to thank! You're a really nice,kind,sweet and caring girl .Who can not love you?Beside them?-Kendall say.

A little smile forms on your lips.

Where is Lacey?" you say since you didn't saw her. She's in front of the wc door,she don't want them to come in and continue hurting you so she told us to talk with you and calm you down.

Ohh - was all you can say.

Kendall pulled you into his lap after he sat down onzo the shut down wc then hugged you again.

The guys stood in front of the sink or sit down on them.

There's a song that you have to hear-James said.

They start singing it:

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl _  
_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are _  
_Why don't you know _  
_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts _  
_It's what's underneath your skin _  
_The beauty that shines within _  
_You're the only one that rocks my world _  
_My cover girl_

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original _  
_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while _  
_And when I see that face _  
_I'd try a thousand ways _  
_I would do anything to make you smile_

It was a really good feeling,you never thought that kind of nice boys like them can like you and treat you like this,you felt loved again.

The bullying started at 7th grade. In those primary school years you didn't even hoped about this.

You're whole world changed. You are not alone anymore of course you had Lacey all those years beside you but this is different.

"So come on. And if they ever want to bully you again. We'll be there. "Kendall smiles.

"Come on. It's our first day and we will be already late from our next class". - Logan laughs.

You laugh along as you walk together to your Kendall,James,Carlos,Logan and Lacey.

With a more confidence you walk with them to your class happy that you have four new friends and probably a new crush named Kendall.

**_I loved writing this chapter:) IF you need to talk with somebody i'm here! Don't be afraid.I know what you go don't have to keep it isn't good for me. I did this it almost eat me alive..So pls PM me.;)_**

**I have a lot homework to do this week so I don't know when I will be update the next i hope you like this chapter! :)**


	4. The fight

Just as you all reach the classroom the bell rang.

You all sit down to your desks. You didn't even surprised when they start making fun of you AGAIN. :(

Carlos was sitting next to the boy who started it this time picking on you and the whole class joined to him. You felt someones hand on your shoulder so you looked up and saw it was just Kendall with an "everything will be okay,Trust me " look. You hope he's right. At that moment you didn't have presentiment about what will happen after this.

You really tired of getting hurt because of them, you wish everything would be normal.

Carlos: "Dude ! If you dare to hurt her or make fun of her you will be regret ! GET IT?"

The boy just don't believe a word what Carlos just said.

Logan tried to hold down James,who wanted to punch the guy in face, he was really pissed by now.

You only heard yelling after that you heard they're on the floor. You knew this is your fault. You felt really bad.

James was pinning down the boy while Carlos punched a big into his face and Logan rushed over to the boys to trying pull them away.

Carlos: Listen,you're better to back off man! We're here and now if you hurt her with anything you will be punished by the 4 of us ..Okay!? he spit on him.

You sit there watching what's happening in front you. You didn't thought that he meant when he said he will regret it.

It was new to you that someone stood up for you. For 1 year NOBODY helped you only Lesley. But she's a girl so she couldn't beat them plus they were much more.

The teacher was late 5 minutes and that was enough for the boys to get into a fight and may get into detention.

Teacher:BOYS STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!

They finally stopped it.

The teacher asked you what happened because she only could trust in you that you would tell the truth.

The boys stood in front of you and your bullier's eyes were on you and that's scared you.

_You had to make a hard decision,you tell the truth and your bullies would beat you up...OR you tell a lie_

_Then the boys : They would get into detention and that wouldn't have been fair,they just defended you._

_You struggled there to wich one to choose..._

You looked up to see the boys gave you an encouraging saw you hesitating so he mouthed: Don't be afraid we will protect you. -After that he smiled at you.

Everyone's had a questioning look. They all waiting for your asnwer,and that to you felt like hours it was only a minute.

Kara: The truth is..

**:D Cliffhanger ! Like it?**


	5. Dangerous Truth Part 1

**(Recap)**

**MEET ME IN THE MORNING WITH ME BEFORE SCHOOL!Or you will be punished!GOT IT?**

You quickly put in your pencil-case and to your lucky the class was over. This isn't what they promised to you ,you was so scared.

_What the hell will I'm gonna do?_

* * *

As the class was over,you went to meet with the guys._  
_

You saw Lacey has sat at a table. (Your usually place.) You relieved when you were near her already.

Lacey:So ? How was the lesson? Cause you didn't texted me.

Kara:Yeah..., ...I everything was fine -you faked a smile.

Lacey:Are you sure? You sounded hesitantly. She looking up at you with a question look.

Kara:...

Just then the guys walked up.

Carlos: Is Kara alright? He noticed how silently you were.

Lacey:She said yes,but I think she's lying.

Logan: You know right, that you can tell us everything?

Kara: Guys I know!Just please stop questioning please -You said whispering the last part.

Kendall:We just want to know you safe.

Lacey: Me and Kara going out after school to watch a movie,you want to join to us? She asked, changing the subject.

Carlos: Sounds good!

James: We're in!

Lacey:First we have to go to Kara's place so she can tell her mother that we're going out than the rest of the day is ours! She said excitedly.

Kendall:That's fine.

You had lunch together while chatting with each other.

Kara: I live half an hour away so we need a drive.

Logan: I'm driving so you can come with us!

You all filled into the car.

You sit in the back in the middle of Kendall and Carlos.

Logan was the driver.

Kendall started conversation with you.

Kendall: So what do you like doing in your free time?

Kara: Well, I like play guitar it's always calm me down and I like doing crazy things with Lacey.

A big smile appeared on your face. You didn't smile for a long time already.

Kendall: Really?Guess what? I play on guitar too. :)

Kara: Cool !

Logan: Not always so cool!Can you imagine how annoying could be when he play guitar every time when he just can? He said, laughing.

You all laughing on this statement.

* * *

We're here!- Logan say.

You get out of the a few minute later you came back.

James:So they allowed you to come?

Kara:As long as you look after me ,Yes :)

* * *

You had a great time with the guys.

You got along with each other as the day went and it was a really good night.

They dropped off you. YOu said your bye's.

You went up to your room the get ready for bed.

* * *

You were lying in bed thinking about Kendall. You never felt this way like when Kendall was around you your heart beated faster.

Maybe you fall in love with Kendall? :)


	6. Dangerous Truth Part 2

You couldn't sleep much last night.

You turn over to your left side to see what time is,it was six-thirty in the morning.

Wich meant you have 45 minutes to get ready,plus half hour while you drive to school.

You brushed your teeth,dressed up then put your hair into a messy ponytail.

You quietly went down the stairs to not wake up your parents. You was really surprised when you saw your mom sitting at the table drinking caffè and reading a news paper.

Your mom: Good morning sweetie! -You go over to her to hug her.

Kara:Mom,what are you doing up in this early?

Your mom:Oh.. I just have to go to work earlier today and I'm going towards the school so I can take you to school.

Kara:No, I mean I wanted to walk to school.

Your mom: But honey It's cold please let me drive you to school.

Kara: Alright. - You faked a smile. This isn't will be good.

* * *

**30 minutes later..**

Your mom:Alright! We're here,have a good day sweetie. She hugging you.

You give a kiss on her cheek.

Kara:Thanks mom! You hugged her again for a last time then you got out of the car.

You waved to your mom as long as her car was in sight.

* * *

Before you went to meet Derek ,you quickly changed who to call when there's an emergency,didn't want that your parents find out, this is why you put Kendall's number into your phone into the first speed dials.

You knew if something is happening ,he will help you no matter what.

* * *

As you walked down the road :

( encrypted-tbn0DOTgstaticDOTcom/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ2Bq3X2ydqPm4jF3HC7tL2 Sv6ggfH6Idj6ScTnVGmA_qa6bk97 )

you didn't just saw Derek! They were at least 10!

_Oh god!Help me!_

_How could I be so stupid?!_

* * *

Derek: Look who's here!

Kara: Make it quick Okay?

Derek:Aww someone is impatient -he laughed at you.

Suddenly I felt two of them grabs my arms, twisting them behind my back.

The others go over to you and start kicking you and one of them punch you in the eye really hard.

They doing this by you are on the edge. Of the end of the beating I feel like collapsing but Derek and the other guy are holding me up. Derek walks closer "Sweetheart if you don't want to... mess with you, and you know what I mean by that you are not tell anyone of this" he whispers in my ear, fingers traveling lightly over my cheek at last he grabs you and throw you to the cold asphalt,you could still their laughter when the darkness took over on you and then everything went black.

They left you there.

**Double chapter! :) Woo-hoo My mom was on the notebook yesterday and I wrote down the chapters so I just had to type. Cause I'm really sick and I can't study so I continued writing on a paper. I will be home for this few day I more chapter coming soon!**


	7. Help!

You couldn't sleep much last night.

You turn over to your left side to see what time is,it was six-thirty in the morning.

Wich meant you have 45 minutes to get ready,plus half hour while you drive to school.

You brushed your teeth,dressed up then put your hair into a messy ponytail.

You quietly went down the stairs to not wake up your parents. You was really surprised when you saw your mom sitting at the table drinking caffè and reading a news paper.

Your mom: Good morning sweetie! -You go over to her to hug her.

Kara:Mom,what are you doing up in this early?

Your mom:Oh.. I just have to go to work earlier today and I'm going towards the school so I can take you to school.

Kara:No, I mean I wanted to walk to school.

Your mom: But honey It's cold please let me drive you to school.

Kara: Alright. - You faked a smile. This isn't will be good.

* * *

**30 minutes later..**

Your mom:Alright! We're here,have a good day sweetie. She hugging you.

You give a kiss on her cheek.

Kara:Thanks mom! You hugged her again for a last time then you got out of the car.

You waved to your mom as long as her car was in sight.

* * *

Before you went to meet Derek ,you quickly changed who to call when there's an emergency,didn't want that your parents find out, this is why you put Kendall's number into your phone into the first speed dials.

You knew if something is happening ,he will help you no matter what.

* * *

As you walked down the road :

( encrypted-tbn0DOTgstaticDOTcom/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ2Bq3X2ydqPm4jF3HC7tL2 Sv6ggfH6Idj6ScTnVGmA_qa6bk97 )

you didn't just saw Derek! They were at least 10!

_Oh god!Help me!_

_How could I be so stupid?!_

* * *

Derek: Look who's here!

Kara: Make it quick Okay?

Derek:Aww someone is impatient -he laughed at you.

Suddenly I felt two of them grabs my arms, twisting them behind my back.

The others go over to you and start kicking you and one of them punch you in the eye really hard.

They doing this by you are on the edge. Of the end of the beating I feel like collapsing but Derek and the other guy are holding me up. Derek walks closer "Sweetheart if you don't want to... mess with you, and you know what I mean by that you are not tell anyone of this" he whispers in my ear, fingers traveling lightly over my cheek at last he grabs you and throw you to the cold asphalt,you could still their laughter when the darkness took over on you and then everything went black.

They left you there.

**Double chapter! :) Woo-hoo My mom was on the notebook yesterday and I wrote down the chapters so I just had to type. Cause I'm really sick and I can't study so I continued writing on a paper. I will be home for this few day I more chapter coming soon!**


	8. Hospital

( The song for the chapter watch?v=NLJMyei8HXM )

Kara's lifeless body laying on the road.

She was head in the back was bleeding...

A girl group who went to school saw her immediately called the paramedics.

The girls tried to wake her up but they can't do anything.

The paramedics arrived and they examined loaded her on a stretcher into the ambulance.

They take her to the E.R.

They had to calm down the she loose too much blood she could died.

She was lucky. The doctors stop the bleeding and bandaged her head.

**Few hours later:**

She was sleeping peacefully on the hospital head was bandaged and her eyes were black and was swollen in. From the punch what she get from one of the guys.

The doctor searched her jacket found her look the contacts in her phone.

He called Kendall...

**Meanwhile at the boy's house:**

****Logan was trying wake up Kendall.

Kendall turned over putting over his head the pillow,moaning.

Kendall:Mhmm... Just give me more 5 minutes!He says under the pillow.

Logan: I already did,now get up! Or we'll be late from school.

Kendall still sleeping in his bed.

Logan: Okay,I have no choice ,he picked up his guitar and begin to play on knew he hates if somebody touch his guitar.

Kendall asking with close eyes: You didn't what I think you did ,right?!

Logan: ohh.. Yes I did! He said smirking.

Kendall immediately jumped out of the bed and chased Logan down the chairs who still played on the guitar.

They reach the kitchen and Logan accidentaly bump into James who was drinking caffè.

Causing to James pouring on himself the caffè.

James:Look where you're going! Now look what you did!I have to change again!he said then stormed off.

Logan yelling after him :Sorry bro! But Kendall didn't want to get up again!

Meanwhile Carlos just sit there eating found really funny what happened in front of him...

Kendall's phone ringed.

Kendall:Hello?It's me Kendall.

The doctor:You're the guardian to Mrs. Kara Thomson?

Kendall:No,I'm her ? he was sure he sounded really worried.

The doctor: I'm Dr. Philip.I'm the doctor for Mrs. was in critical could have been you come now to the hospital?

Kendall: I..um.. yeah.. immediately I'm on my way!He could hardly hung up the phone.

The guys just looked at him, only heard that Kendall need to go to the hospital but they didn't know who it was who's in the could it be?


	9. The call

I just couldn't believe what the doctor said a minute always going to school together with Lacey .If Lacey with her the jerks leave her alone.

What the hell could someone hurt her?She so innocent and sweet and she's beautiful girl. _**Woah what I was thinking.I'm her best friend .I can't fall for her only know each other for 3 days.**_

_**James interrupted my thoughts.**_

James:What's wrong?Who's in the hospital?Tell me now. He said urgently.

Kendall:A... doctor ju...st called... me and said Kara is in the would have need to go to the hospital NOW! I have to see her.

The rest of the boys were just couldnt believe what they heard.

Logan tried to calm down Kendall.

Logan:Okay. Kendall listen! We are going to the hospital right will see Calm down buddy!

But in that moment the only thing that Kendall could thinking about : It was Kara. He was really worried about her.

The guys quickly got in the car and drove to the hospital.

**In the hospital:**

Logan parked down the Kendall hopped out of the car and rushed over to the nurse desk and asked her to wich room is in Kara Thomson.

Nurse:Sorry ,but I can't let you see her need to down in the waiting room and I will bring you her doctor he will tell you everything.

Kendall:Thanks.

For Kendall this was was here now and she lying somewhere in one of the hospital rooms and he can't see 's not fair.

He sat down in the waiting room.

Soon the guys was beside him.

James:What the nurse said?

Carlos: We can see her right?

Kendall: She said we need to wait till she wake doctor will be here soon to talk with us.

Carlos was sad because he couldn't see Kara just like Kendall.

Logan: Wait a minute. We need to tell her parent's and Lacey don't we?

Kendall: probably ,you have Lacey's number?

James:I've got ! Of course he have it ,he flirting always with the girls.

I will call her.

Phone conv.:

Lacey:Hello?

James:Hi it's me James.

Lacey:Where the hell are you? The school it's already started an hour ago!

James:Woah,calm down okay?I need to tell you something but please don't freak out...Kara is in the hospital and we waiting for her doctor to tell us what happened with her.

Lacey: Oh my gosh!How is she ?Tell me she's fine! She almost cried.

James: She survived for Thanks can come now ?

Lacey: Hold on James

"talking to the teacher" Can I go? Kara is in the hospital I have to be beside her! "the whole class went into silent" This time I let you go ! He gives her a symphatic look" _She run out of the school to her car while she still talking with James _I'm back.I just get out of the school,I will be there in 5! Bye

With that she hung up.

James:She's on the way!


	10. Waiting

**Lets one thing clear,I always read again the chapters to make sure there's no error in when I look the review I saw that a lot words are lost!And this is really annoying. I'm so sorry for this. If you have some idea what can help me then please help!I really hate when I wrote the chapter ,everything is perfect then when I save the chapters some words just disappear.I don't know how though ...**

**Thanks for the reading!It means a lot to me! :P My mom not home so I have an hour to write a chapter for you guys! Hope you like.**

The guys have been sitting in the waiting room for an hour when Lacey arrived.

Carlos: YOu here!Finally,what took you so long?

Lacey:I stuck in the traffic jam. But the matter is that I'm here now. So what they said?

Kendall said with sadness in his voice that the doctor didn't come yet.

Just then the doctor came in. They instantly shot their heads up.

I'm sorry for the late but there was a little ruction with on of the patients. You are here for Kara Thomson,I'm right?

Kendall:Ye..ah he tried to speak normally but he couldn't.

doctor: I'm Dr Philip Charles. I'm Kara's doctor, she was very lucky. She have a slight concussion,and we had to whip the wound on her hit her head really hard. Her eye looks pretty bad because of the punch she got. You will need to put ice on it on her eyes when she can go home so the swelling will go down .She was in a critical state because her gash bled very much, but we stabilized and we had put to sleep her while we stopped the 't worry guys Kara will be alright.I just went to check up on her and she was already awake. She would like to see you. She in the room 132. The doctor said with a smile on his face.

Kendall:Thank you Doctor for saving her. Kendall was relief after he heard Kara is okay for Thank God.

doctor:That's my job. He said ,before he left Lacey asked.

Lacey:may we all go in? she said with happiness in her voice.

doctor:Yes you can.

They all rushed down the hall to the room 132. this room was Kara.

Lacey was the first who grabbed the door handle and opened it they didn't knew what they will see.

**I know its short but I really wanted to write a chapter for the story because of you guys :) **


	11. Hugs

**Here's the NEW chapter ! Hope you like it :D **

What they saw it wasn't as bad as they were thought. She was sitting on the bed smiling and yeah her eyes were black from the hit but she just had bandage around her head.

Suddenly the door opened.

Kara was really happy about to see her friends but also feared cause she got knew the guys by the few day. She was knew that Kendall will be mad at her why she went there,where they beat her up. But mostly because she didn't tell anyone she got a threat.

But she couldn't do anything she had to face with them sooner or later.

The rest of the boys stay in the back while Kendall and Lacey ran up to her and give a big hug to Kara. Kendall to your surprise hold you in a tight hug for a few minutes. But it felt like an hour in his arms,then he broke the hug and sat down beside your hospital bed.

Lacey:Om my gosh!Don't do this could again! YOu could have died!I can't lose you! She said and pulled you into an another hug.

Kara:Aww...I love you too!

Kendall:Kara why!?Why you didn't tell us?

You was on the edge of crying. He noticed and told: No,no! I didn't want to make you cry,I just...I was really worried about you...I didn't want to lose you ,you understand this? He said softly and wiped away your tears.

Kara: I know Kendall.I was stupid!I should knew what they are planning... You look your hands,didn't want to look up.

Kendall:You don't have to sorry. Just don't blame yourself!Okay? He smiled as you looked up and you caught his gaze. He was looking deeply into your eyes.

Carlos unexpectedly went over to pull you into a big bear hug. You really like him,he always can make you smile. Exactly this is what you was needed. LOVE

Carlos: I love you!Don't even think about that we will leave you!

James: He's right we're here by your side.

Logan: You can count on us. Only you have to trust in us.

Kara: Okay.I promise I will tell you the truth. We're fine?

Kendall:Of course. He put an arm around your shoulders. As you burried your face into his chest you felt his perfume and his shower gel smelt so GOOD.

Logan:So ...who did this with you?


	12. It's not a secret anymore

**Logan:So ...who did this with you?**

Kara:I think you know...My bullies from class...

James:Oh my gosh!He said wishpering

Kendall get really mad instantly.

Kendall:We can't let this going on sorry,I know you want to keep this in secret but I need to tell to your parents.I'm sorry. - He walked out after he asked from Lucy their numbers.

Kendall heard a desperate cry "Nooo" from her when he stepped out to the hall.

She always lied every time when she went home crying or lied to her mom every day.

Kara : _How I'm going to tell mom I'm sorry?I made a big trouble. __I LIED to mom...__I can't turn it back, what if my mom didn't will understand me why I did this to not told her, I don't know what I will do._

**With Kendall:**

Phone conv.**  
**

Kendall:Hello, I'm Kendall,Kara's friend.I know we didn't met before but I called you because there's something you need to know...

Kendall told everything to her mom. She freaked out and said she's comes straight to the hospital.

Kendall was sitting outside in the hall he felt quilty but he knew also this was the right way.

( pictureDOTpixmacDOTcom/4/hospital-hallway-alleyway-pixmac-picture-13178943DOTjpg )

About 12 minutes later Kendall saw a women asks a nurse to where she can found Kara, he went over to her and introduced himself.

Her mom: How is she? asked worried.

Kendall: She much better now. He faked a smile.

Kendall lead her to Karas room.

Her mom looked upset and also concern.

Kara's mom was upset because Kara didn't tell this to her!Kara should told this to her if she hurt. Her mom didn't knew why she did this.

And what happened with her daughter that she being bullied was really terrible. She knew this really hard for her daughter to going trough this.

When her mom stepped into the hospital room they were frozen.

**So how will her mom react?Thanks for the reviews:)!**

**In the weekend I will begin to write again daily,just hold on for 3 days! For this 3 day I have a lot homework :/**


	13. Mom is mad

Your mom rushed up to your bed and kissed your forehead.

Your mom:Honey look up at didn't you told me?I need to take care of you if and if you get hurt I need to be there for if you didn't tell me I can't help.

Kara:...

Your mom: And who are you guys? She asked pointing towards the boys.

James: Well,We're new in the school and she became our best friend. He smiled.

Carlos: Then when we saw how they treat her and we were beside her almost tried to protect her.

Logan said chuckling : That's true . Actually on the first day we've gotten into a fight when a jerk from our class made joke about her James couldn't control himself and ...he short beat him up in the middle of the Kara was brave and told the teacher who started the we didn't get detention.

James: Unfortunately caused that when we're in the last period yesterday she didn't have lesson with us so she was got a treat why she stood up for us and the note said : if she doesn't go this morning to school earlier and meet with that jerk ,he will punish her and when she went to met with him they were at least after they beat her up pretty is why she have a swollen eye.

Your mom: Oh my gosh!Kara that was a stupid decision that you went there!Tell me why you didn't tell me?!Huh? - Now she was angry.

Kara: Mom...I'm so ...sorry... You broke down crying.

Logan who was sitting your right quickly started to calm you down to not hyperventillate.

Your mom: So this is why you got home everyday crying?You lied to me for a half could you?

Logan: Take it easy !

Your mom: I can't after my daughter lied to me all the time! Then she stormed out of the room.

Kara: MOM! You shouted after your she just walked out.

_Thank you Kendall..You ruined my life...!_

Logan hold you down to not run after your mom because there was an IV in your hand.

**Like it ? Review :D**


	14. Next chapter

_**suckerforlovestory **_** asked me : things u write is that what u go through? **

**My answer? Yes :/ kind of ...actually in the storie about bullying this is what I go trough+ when in the wc she crying that was happened with me...It was terrible...My head teacher talked with the class to stop doing hurting me and she send me out to I not cry... I was in the wc for 3 minutes maybe... But luckly I didn't get beating up but the part when she didn't told to her mom that's what I did too but one day my ONE bestfriends mom called up my mom and she told her,and meanwhile I listen the whole converstation from my room...and I just broke down...The worst thing is that I still have nightmares about it...Even in my summer vacation with my family..**  
**When I try to get over it I dream about it...So its hard...The good thing is that I know BTR..for 1/2 year i cried myself to sleep and listen their song and somehow they make me feel loved and give me strenght to put every morning a smile on my face ,though it was fake smile but better then nothing Right?! :) So this is my life and they still doing...I just need to hold on 4 month then I go to high school where the kids are so NICE with you I cant wait :D **

**My story : wwwDOT****twitlongerDOT****com/show/j9p9ci**

* * *

Kara:Guys please go talk to her!I need her! You said sniffling.

Logan: I don't think that's a good idea,I mean she's upset right now and you couldn't talk with her .Your mom just got knew that you're in hospital and get hurt and you being bullied this is too much for at a time to her. She need time to thinking.I promise everything will be okay! He said pulling you into a big hug.

Kara: You're promise? You asked shakely.

They all said in unison: We promise Kara. They said a smile on their faces.

Kara:Thanks for being there for me.I'm sorry for causing so much trouble to you guys.I just burden to you.

Carlos: Why do you think that?Listen you're to most nicest girl that I've ever met. You're kind and you got a heart of gold. Don't you ever dare to blame yourself because what they doing with you!We love you just the way you are. We will make sure they will be get their worthy smart punishment what they deserve. Cause they went too far this time.

James : He's right. He nods

Logan: Are you mad at Kendall? He changed the subject.

Kara: Right now?! YES. He betrayed me! And right now my mom mad at me. You think I should have to be glad to him?! (Kendall heard everything from the hall)

Logan: No.I just... he just did the right thing. Believe me he didn't want to cause this. Think about it.

A nurse came in and told to the guys the visit hours are over,they had to go.

Logan: Just think about it okay?He just want to help to you. He hugged you .

James: Get some rest,okay? It was a rough day for you. He kissed your forehead.

Carlos: Oww.. I didn't want to leave you alone! He pulled you into a big bear hug.

Kara:Thanks for coming!And I will think about it Logie! You said.

Lacey: I will be back tomorrow a good night. She also hugged you

James: We need to go before the guards coming !He said jokingly what made you smile a bit.

Kara: Night guys! You said wawing to them and they left. Your heart was shattered because Kendall didn't came back since he went out for call your mom. A part of you was really mad at him. But you missed him beside you. My life is so hard.

You was thinking of Kendall when the same nurse came in.

Nurse: How are you?She asked checking your IV.

Kara: My head hurts really my eye better now.

Nurse: Okay.I give you some painkiller and it will be affect ,honey?

She grab a medicine bottle then with an injection needle give in to hurt a little bit.

Nurse: This will help with the pain. She smiles to you.

She brought you the dinner what you eat then you drifted to a peacfully tomorrow will be better.

**With the boys: **

Logan drive them home. The car ride was silent. Logan looked in the rearview mirror to see how is Kendall because since they left the hospital he didn't said a word.

Kendall was stared out of the window. He looked really sad. His face was like he's feeling quilty.

Logan was worried about him. He never acting like this which scared Logan.

Logan tried to snap out Kendall of his own world.

Logan: Kendall bro!Are you alright?You didn't said anything since we we took the road homeward. He asked with concern in his voice.

Kendall: Just leave me alone!OKAY?! He yelled.

Logan: Ooookay... He said akwardly. _Why is Kendall acting like this?He was like always love to be with what's wrong with him?He's acting like he would be love in with Kara and...WAIT...WHAT?_

_I have to talk with Kendall as we get home._

Carlos and James get out of the car but Kendall just sat there movingless.

Logan was grabbing his phone from the car holder when he saw Kendall still starring out of the window.

So he get out from his seat and close the front door then climbed in the car next to Kendall.

Logan put his hand on Kendall's shoulder and squeezed gently.

Causing Kendall look at Logan and pulling into a tight hug.

It was surprising to Logan he didn't expect for this.

Logan: Do you want to tell me?

He felt Kendall nodd.

Kendall: I'm...i just want to help to her...and now she's mad at me...she didn't want me see...but I ...like be with her...she's funny and kind.

I totally crewed up Logan... to the the end he was cried.

Logan: Aww... I'm sorry. He patted his back.

But Kendall I'm sure she just scared I know her ,this isn't like her. Try put yourself into her shoes. She feeling terrible now that she had a huge fight with her mom. Becaus she freaked out pretty badly. Kara was brake down and just cried. It isn't easy to her. And don't worry about that you will not see her anymore. I tried persuade her to think about it. And she said she will. You two will reconciled soon.

Kendall: Thanks Logie!

Logan: YOu don't have to thank you.

Kendall broke the hug.

Logan: Pizza for dinner is ok with you? He asked

Kendall: Of course . He said feeling better now.

They ordered the pizza.

**I CAN'T believe I've got 1,800 reader for this story ! You guys are amazing! :))**


	15. The Kiss

Logan: Now let's go inside!

They went into the house. : **(** imageDOTshutterstockDOTcom/display_pic_with_ **)**

_Logan thought: I think this isn't the right time to talk with Kendall about Kara._

They finished the pizza then watched a movie.

* * *

NEXT DAY:

The guys were up and they were having breakfeast at the kitchen island when Carlos get an idea.

Carlos: I was thinking we should show them that they're are not so big as they were think. What about this : before the first class we go over to their lockers and beat them up a little to they knew what they did with 're in?

Logan: Actually Carlos this isn't a bad idea.

James: So we beat up the jerks then we have to go to the principical office to tell what happened yesterday? They don't get away with it without consequences.

Logan: Yes.

Kendall: Sorry,but I don't go...

James: Why?! They almost beaten her to death!He was really angry.

Kendall: I want to go but I want to surprise Kara in the hospital. And I really need to talk with her.I understand you, but please understand me too! Okay!? Then Kendall stormed out of the door.

Logan: James! Really?!Look what you did!- He tried to stay calm.

James didn't said a word.

Logan looked at the clock. It was 7:30am. He finished his breakfeast then put her bowl into the sink.

The guys also did the same when they were done.

James: Now let's go show them!I want to know they feel terrible just like Kara in the hospital . Guys you're ready for leave?

Carlos: Just let me grab my shoulder bag quickly! With that he rushed up.

* * *

You woke up in the morning. At first you was wondered where you are here but then it hit you. Everyhing came back. All he mean words what they said to hurt you so much.

Teardrops fell down off your face when someone came in. You couldn't belive who you saw it was KENDALL. He smiled at you and you saw he hiding something behind his back.

Kendall: How are you Kara? He asked on his soft voice but then he saw your face.

Kendall: Oh,no,no don't cry!He pulled you into a hug and put down on the bed the bag what he brought.

Your face was burried into his plaid shirt. He stroked your hair and said:Shhh.

Kendall: Why were you crying when I came in?Hm?

You embraced Kendall as tight as you could and said: I woke up and everything what happened yesterday came to my mind. Every single mean word. You cried even harder.

Kendall: I'm so sorry you have to go trough this and it's hard seeing you like this,hurted.I wish I could do something but I can't .I'm here with you. Okay? I will be by your side all along. You can count on me.I won't leave you.

Kara: tha..nks..K..end...all. you said shakely.

Kendall: Can you try stop crying for me? He said and with his fingerprints lift your chin up and wiped the tears off your face.

What happened after that was totally unexpected.

You looked up and met with his beautiful green eyes. His eyes look so enthralling to you. You starts to lean in and he closes the distance between you two and you feel his soft lips on yours. It was a sweet,gentle kiss. You couldn't think at the moment. Kendall broke the kiss and pulled back.

Kendall:

**What do you think they will be a couple or it was just a heat of the moment?What will Kendall say?The guys really will beaten the jerks? Review :D**


	16. The fight,anxiety

The boys arrived to the school and made their way to the school gate. First they put their bags into their locks and they begin to search after Karas bulliers.

Soon they found them. James and Carlos was really pissed by they reach them. The jerks were at the moment picking on someone who nor didn't deserve it.

Logan was the only one who tried to stay as calm as it possible in case James loses his head.

James walked over to the leader and grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him to the lockers.

James: Who do you think you are!? He spat on him.

Derek : Aww how cute! Kara found someone who actually love her. She's too scared to stood up for himself? he mocked.

Carlos : Listen Jerk! She's in the HOSPITAL! BEACUSE YOU ALMOST BEAT HER TO DEATH! in that moment he could have kill him.

Derek: How bad she isn't died. She's just a lonely loser. Why would you care about her? he laughed.

James couldn't restrained himself anymore. He punched the dude into eye really that the jerk still didn't shut up.

Derek: If you go visit her that she will gonna get this back! and he pushed down James to the floor.

Carlos: WHAT WAS THAT FOR? Carlos was in his face.

For answer Carlos got punched into the face. Carlos's nose was bleeding.

Logan : HOW COULD YOU DARE HURT MY BESTFRIEND ? by now Logan was angry too.

Logan started to strangle Derek.

Derek : is that all you can do ?! He laughed at Logan.

Logan : NO! with that he kicked in the balls and Derek suffered in pain on the floor curled up.

Someone told to the principal about the fighting and he immediately came up to prevents.

The guys were on the floor fighting with the bulliers.

Principal : STOP!

Everyone frozen in motion.

Principal : ALL OF YOU GO TO THE PRINCIPICAL OFFICE NOW!

They managed to gather themselves. Logan had a bleeding lip. James got a punched eye and Carlos's nose was bleeding.

The had to wait till the principal call them in.

They were sitting in the hall in front of the Principal Office.

Logan : Guys are you ok? He said while he wiping the bled from his lip.

James : Except that my eye hurt really bad im fine.

Carlos : Yes. I'm fine too. And don't worry about us this nothing compared to what we did with those.

James : Don't forget Logie! They totally deserve it! Think about it how many teens life's they embittered. For god knows how long!

Logan : You're right! And he started laugh.

They give each other a high-five.

A women stepped out of the office. And the jerks walked out angrily.

Derek: You're happy? he said with disgust.

James : Honestly ?Hell yeah! HA!

Logan : Totally!

The women : Guys come in please! she said nicely.

The boys went in.

* * *

Kendall scratching his neck with his hand. He was knew he kissed Kara but he didn't know that he's in love with her or he just likes her. He was scared about if he told to Kara and if she don't feel the same their friendship wouldn't be the same anymore. So he decided to not tell to Kara how he feels.

Kendall: Kara,I'm sorry. I didn't mean. He said with sadness in his face.

Karas heart crushed by what Kendall just said. She really like him. He's the only one who make her feel comfortable around with and don't hurt her and the guys.

The more gladly you wanted to cry you don't want to in front of him. You put a fake smile on your face.

Kara : I get it you didn't mean it. So what you brought ? You tried to change the subject.

You tried to peek into the bag but he hold away from you.

Kendall: You're so curious! Don't you? He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara : And if I am? What you doing with me? you teased him.

Kendall : This ! And he started to tickles you.

Kara: No! Kendall! Stop it! Please. you laughed.

Kendall : NO! Until you promised me that you will tell me everything if you get hurt or anything. I really want to help you but if you don't tell me I can't help Kara. He said seriously.

Kara : Ok! Ok! I promise just please stop! You giggled.

Kendall : Alright! Then he stopped.

Kendall : I brought you some movie and magazine if you would be boring. And this :

( i00DOTiDOTaliimgDOTcom/photo/v0/307032554/Plush_smile_bear_Stuffed_smile_bear_ )

In case if you would be scared or sad again in the night or you feeling alone just huge this tight or you can call me. And knew we are here for you no matter what. You're not alone anymore.

He handed to you with a cute smile on his face.

Kara : Om my gosh! Kendall! That's so sweet from you. Thank you. You smiled at him.

Kendall : So you want to watch a movie? Now that I hung out from the school just to came here to see you? Hm?

Kara : What movies do you brought?

Kendall sit beside you in the bed and searched trough the bag.

Kendall : Well, I thought I bring Grown Ups , The Hangover , SpiderMan and Due Date. Which one would you want to watch?

Kara : Can we watch Grown Ups that film is my favorite! You said excitedly.

Kendall : Sure! He got up and put in the he went back sitting beside you.

Kendalls arm were around your shoulder.

Kara : Can I ask you something? You looked at him.

Kendall : Of course, and what would it be?

Kara: Where are the guys?

Kendall : Ummm...

Kara : Please answer me.

Kendall : You won't be happy about it. They're in the school.

Kara : And why couldn't you tell me that? It's normal. But then you saw his look. What are they doing?

Kendall : I can't tell you.

Kara : If I tell you everything I think you should tell me too. So?

Kendall : Carlos had this idea that we should beat them up. And James was really angry so I don't think they will get away without any consequences.

He went into silent.

Kara : Oh no! Give me your phone! Now! You demanded.

Kendall : Why do you need my phone? He didn't want to give it to you.

So you reached into his jeans hip-pocket for his cell phone.

You quickly searched trough his contact list which was really hard cause your hand trembled. Last time they got away but this time you didn't think so.

You choose to call Logan. Hoping he will pick up.

After a few ringing someone spoke into the phone.

Logan : Hy! Kendall what's up?

Kara : I'm Kara not Kendall. I just called you because I don't want you to get hurt or into trouble so forget that idea!For me!

Logan : It's to late. Sorry I have to hang up we're in the principals office right now. Bye!

He hung up.

Kara : No,no-no! I'm only cause troubles! Why I didn't died that would be better for you too! I'm just garbage. You broke down. You was shaking very much and sobbing Kendall immediately pushed the nurse button.

A nurse came in in no time.

The nurse gave you in sedative medicine.

Nurse : She will be a little sleepy after that but she's okay. She told to Kendall.

Kendall nodded.

**What will happen with the guys? OR with the jerks? What will Karas mom doing? She will forgive to Kara or not? Can their family life be normal again? **

**Liked this chapter? Then leave a review :D **

**Love and thanks for the reading. It means so much! It's so good to come home and to read your reviews ! They always put a big smile on my face! **

**You guys are amazing! 3 **


	17. Kendall make the things right

**Reminder :**

Kara : No,no-no! I'm only cause troubles! Why I didn't died that would be better for you too! I'm just garbage. You broke down. You was shaking very much and sobbing Kendall immediately pushed the nurse button.

A nurse came in in no time.

The nurse gave you in sedative medicine.

Nurse : She will be a little sleepy after that but she's okay. She told to Kendall.

Kendall nodded.

* * *

Kara : Kendall I'm sleepy - you said yawing as the medicine started to kick in.

Kendall : It's okay. Just sleep. I'll be there when you wake up. He said and kissed your forehead.

You closed your eyes and fall into sleep.

Kendall took the chance and called your mom to come visit you.

He waited her in the door.

Your mom : Hello! You want to talk with me?

Kendall : Yes Mrs Thomson.

your mom : I'm listening.

Kendall : Can we sit down?I want to talk with you.

your mom: Sure. So why are you called me?

Kendall : I know you mad at your daughter because she lied to you but she had a reason. And the reason was that she didn't want to hurt you by telling you this. Cause she knew well this will hurt you if she tells you. Secondly she was scared. She was afraid of everything. And since you stormed out of the hospital she has been asking me that you will be come and forgive her or everything will be fine again cause she's really need you right now.

Your mom was cried the the end why she had this with her daughter,when she was need her.

your mom: She really had been asking these? Omg. My little angel. Can I see her now?

Kendall : She has got some medicine cause she had a panic attack what made her sleep. Mrs Thomson you can go in, the boys aren't here.

your mom: And where are they? If you don't mind asking.

Kendall : The truth is after that day when she got beaten we had an idea wich was that we should show them that isn't okay what are the doing with the other kids.

And I told to Kara so she called them and they said they already in the principical office... so it didn't turned out well...

your mom: Don't worry about them I will go to the school and talk with the principical okay?

Kendall : Really? That would be good. Thank you. He shot a big smile to your mom.

your mom: It's the best I can do after you stood up for my daughter and saved her! She has the best friends she could wish for. Then she hugged Kendall.

**Tomorrow I will update! :D This is why this so short.**


	18. Home again 3

At afternoon you woke up ,when you opened your eyes you noticed your mom and Kendall are here.

**Why my mom here? She's mad at me don't she? But I'm happy cause Kendall stayed here as he promised.**

Just when you want to speak your mom rushed over to you.

Mom: Oh,honey,I'm sorry!

You: What? **You didn't know what's she's talking about.**

Mom : That I yelled with you,when you were hurt. Can you forgive me?

You : Mom! I think you should forgive to me ,eventually I was the one who lied to you all the time.

While you talked with your mom Kendall sat in the corner watching you. He was daydreaming about you. He couldn't get his eyes off you.

Mom: I forgive you, I should be there for you.

You : I'm okay now,plus Kendall was here although, so I wasn't alone and look what he bought to me! Isn't it cute?You showed the stuffed animal to her.

Mom : Yeah! Cute. It was nice from him. She glanced over to Kendall who blushed! Your mom knew what's going on.

You : Mommy? When can I go home? I hate this smell!

Mom : The doctor said you can come home today. Now go change ,while I put your stuff together. Hand to me that stuffed animal , I will put in the bag.

You went to the bathroom to change into this : wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=72581339

It took you long to get dressed up cause you were dizzy and you had to hold onto something to not fell.

Whie you were in the bathroom:

Your mom started to pack your stuff.

Mom : You like Kara don't you? She smiled.

Kendall snapped out of his daydreaming and said : I like her a lot. But today i give it to her that animal and I wanted to tell her and ask her out but I couldn't. And the worst thing is we kissed and when she asked me what was that for, I lied. He looked so sad.

Mom : Really!? She's so like this animal. And I can help to you with that! You are free tonight?

Kendall : Yeah. Why?

Mom: I have to go to shopping and I didn't want to leave her alone in the house and her dad is on a road trip for 1 week. The doctor said she need to be careful cause she will be dizzy for a while.

Can you come over tonight? That would be a great opportunity to ask her out. So what do you say?

Kendall : That would be amazing!

Mom: I think it will take me an hour. That's enough to you?

Kendall : Totally. Thanks! then Kendall pulled your mom into a hug.

You were done and you saw your mom and Kendall.

**IT WAS WEIRD! **

Mom : You ready to leave?

You : More then ready! you said happily.

Kendall : Can I get a ride? Cause the boys dropped me off this morning and now I don't have a ride.

Mom : You can fit in! Come on.

You dropped Kendall off then your mom drove home.

Your mom helped you up into your room.

Mom : Take a nap. Okay? If you need anything just shout and I will coming! Don't get up! She said the last part yelling from downstairs.

You : Okay Mom! You said a little annoyed.

You grabbed your laptop then logged in to chat.

The guys were up too.

**Chat conv.**

Logie: Hey! You're home? :D

You : Yepp. I hated the hospital. It was creepy! :S

James : I know right?! I hate the hospital too.

Carlos: When you can come to the school again?

Kara : maybe 2 week,cause because of my head I'm feeling dizzy still.

But i don't mind at least i don't have to see them :D

Logan : Your mom didn't told you?

You : Told what ?

Carlos : They got kicked out of the school and your mom talked with the principical for us. So we didn't get into trouble! Your mom is amazing!

**Next chapter is coming today! :D **


	19. Girlfriend

Kara : seriously!? That's AMAZING :D

James : Sorry but we gotta go we need to take out for a walk Sydney and Fox,they can't behave themselves.

Logie : Bye! See you tomorrow xo

You : Then tomorrow! Bye! x

You shut down your laptop and begin to do your homework...

after a while you were laid on your stomach and you were buried into your books, and your textbooks were on your bed scattered...

when your mom came in.

Mom : Are you hungry?

You : Can you make me pizza? You put on a puppy face.

Mom : Yes I can! After that I have to go to the Walmart ! She yelled the last part from downstairs.

You continued studying.

Your mom brings up your pizza slice on a plate.

Mom : Here you go,sweetie!

You bit in the pizza.

You : Mom this is delicious! Thanks. You smiled.

But why are you dressed up for outside?

Your mom peeked her head into your room.

Mom : Cause I'm leaving now. But don't forget open the door. **What does she meaning?She has a key! Nevermind... you thought you will see..**

You continued the studying,after a few minutes maybe the doorbell ringed.

You were so in the studying that this made you jump,when you heard it.

You went to the corner to get your guitar and hold it up like a baseball bat.

You turned the lock in the door, opening the door.

Quickly you wanted to hit whoever was but then you saw it was just Kendall.

Kendall: You're not gonna kill me do you?! He laughed.

You : very funny! You scared the crap out of me! That's not funny! You pouted sadly.

Kendall : Aww ,Sorry I didn't want to scare you. Come here! He held his arms out for you and shot a cute smile to you. He took out the guitar from you and put down beside the wall, he pulled you into a really good hug.

He held you in his arms for a while.

You : Why are you here anyway? Your were leaned against him and your head was on his chest and you looked up to Kendall when you asked.

Kendall : I'm here to protect you from the evil guys . He said seriously.

You : Really?! you asked with a raised eyebrow,you knew well he's just joking but you had to ask.

Kendall : No, I just joked. I think you could deal with them by yourself. He smirked.

You : Could you stop! I told you already I was scared! you hit his arm.

Kendall : Ouhh! You will regret this ! He chased you around the living room.

You managed to get away from him for a while but after a time you get tired and you couldn't breath so you had to stop. He took the chance and grabbed you by your waist from behind and spun you around.

Kendall : Gotch ya!

You : PUT ME DOWN?! you giggled so hard.

Kendall : Okay! He let you go.

You : Thanks!

Kendall : What were you doing before I came ?

You : Homework :/ But I need a break.

Kendall : Then let's watch a movie! I brought my laptop. He said with a huge smile on his face.

You : I'm in! Go sit down I'll be right back!

You grabbed some drink and snacks what you just found then made your way to the couch where Kendall sat.

But suddenly you felt dizzy and you tripped and fell onto the floor.

Kendall saw and rushed up to you : You okay?

You : Yes, I just got dizzy. My mom was right she said I shouldn't get up from bed... He suddenly picked you up in a bridal style and carried you to the couch,putting you down.

Kendall : Don't get up again! Your mom gonna kill me! He said

You : Thanks :) I honestly don't know where I would be without you!

Kendall : me too! he said seriously.

**-Timebreak-**

You were laid on Kendall's chest,his arms were around you and he was laid against the couch.

Kendall : Can I ask you something? He asked nervously.

You : Yes and what would it be? YOu smiled up to him.

Kendall : Would you ...would you...would you be my girlfriend? He asked with a face like this : wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=wLHjV_BV_7Q&feature=relmfu

You : I..*you were speechless* .. yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend! You sat up and turned so you was face to face with him.

He stared at you then he started to lean in slowly... you closed your eyes...and your lips meet with his soft lips...it was a really deep,sweet kiss.

It was your first kiss as Kendall's girlfriend. 3

**I think this is the the end for this story. Thanks for the reviews and the following! :) means a lot!**


End file.
